Jumper
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Le jumper de John peut être d'une grande aide quand Sherlock est confus et que John ne sait plus quoi faire... ALERTE FLUFFY !


**_Note d'une des auteures : HI ! Nous revoilà avec une autre histoire... Bien que nous en ayons fait au moins... 4 autres ?! *cough, cough* Je suis un peu en retard pour les publier, d'ailleurs ! Anyway ! Nous revoilà donc ! J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire. Je tiens aussi au préciser que le premier paragraphe en italique et gras est un ajout de ma part, que j'ai ajouter après que nous ayons fini l'histoire ( une sorte de bonus, en fait... ) Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Disclaimer : Pas à moi, ni à mon amie, ni à tata yoyo!_**

* * *

**_Sherlock s'approcha de John doucement et tendit ses mains vers lui. John se sentit sourire. Il attrapa ses mains et alla se blottir contre Sherlock. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et un sourire totalement idiot prit sa place sur son visage. Il respira l'odeur de Sherlock. Ils se mirent soudainement à tourner, tourner, et tourner encore. Puis John se réveilla. Il poussa un soupir d'agonie. Il se retourna dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, contenant des larmes incongrues._**

John était sortit prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de respirer, de réfléchir surtout. Aujourd'hui, et comme tous les jours depuis des semaines, il avait rêvé d'une chose terrible. Qui le mettait dans un état lamentable, au réveil il en pleurait, puis il se levait. Et la vision qu'il avait en sortant de sa chambre n'arrangeait rien! Sherlock. Toujours en drap ou en robe de chambre, ou bien affalé dans son canapé, ou debout en train de faire des expériences. En fait, peu importait, il était là, sous son nez et il lui faisait perdre la tête. John ne savait plus depuis quand il était attiré par son collègue, il ne savait plus depuis quand il bavait en le regardant, il ne savait plus depuis quand il était amoureux. Il ne savait plus rien!

**Tiens. John est sortit. Encore. Il sortait quasiment tout le temps depuis une semaine. Il faisait juste de longues marches, et ne s'arrêtait nul part. Il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse. Bizarre. C'est pas du style de John de se tracasser comme ça pour quelque chose. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est amoureux ! Encore une de ces stupides femelles avec qui il travaille. Ridicule ! Sherlock secoua la tête, arrêta de penser à son ami, et retourna à son expérience.**

John fulmina encore parce que son rêve lui revenait par bribes. Il fallait dire que ça virait à l'obsessionnel pour le coup, et pourtant c'était plus que ridicule, ridicule et extrêmement improbable. Il rêvait que Sherlock faisait attention à lui. Mais vraiment, qu'il était tout attentionné, qu'il l'aimait... Le dernier mot de ses pensées le fit frissonner, d'envie, de désespoir, de bizarrerie. Ce rêve était terrible. Il lui faudrait vraiment quelque chose pour s'en sortir. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec des femmes. Plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait n'importe quoi. Il sortait avec une jolie jeune femme puis ... passait la soirée à évoquer Sherlock et à comparer sa compagne de la soirée à son colocataire. Évidemment ça finissait mal. Cette fois, il marcha plus longtemps que prévu. Voulu acheter un thé mais ça se passa encore mal avec la caisse enregistreuse et il se retrouva à retourner bredouille et de très mauvaise humeur à l'appartement.

**Sherlock se demandait ce qui était arrivé à John cette fois. Il commençait même à s'inquiéter. Ca lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, de s'inquiéter. Il supposait que c'était juste parce qu'il vivait avec lui. Ca devait faire ça à tout le monde. Mais il envoya quand même un SMS à John, au cas où. "Tu rentres quand ? -SH"**

Avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'appartement, il reçut un texto. *Pourquoi il demande?* En fin de compte ça le tuait ce genre de chose! "J'arrive! -JW". Il n'allait pas donner de précision, il y était presque. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait remonter son moral aujourd'hui et c'est le regard meurtrier qu'il rentra dans l'appartement, traçant vers la cuisine, se faire un thé, enfin essayant puisque Sherlock s'était encore étalé avec une expérience. Il y parvint enfin et se cala dans son fauteuil avec son ordinateur. Tentant de trouver une distraction digne de ce nom.

**John était toujours énervé. Même après sa balade. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui le tracassait. Sherlock n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas le voir tendu, stressé, énervé ! Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais il ne l'aimait pas plus. Il avait fini son expérience. Il se demanda si ranger la table remonterait le moral de John... Finalement, il décida de ranger et nettoyer la cuisine ! Il avait quasiment tout utilisé, peut-être que si tout était nickel, John serait au moins content pour quelque chose. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça.**

Il ne trouvait pas vraiment quelque chose d'aussi puissant que son ami pour occuper ses pensées. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder. Occupation fréquente qu'il n'arrivait plus à arrêter, il avait finit par y renoncer. Et Sherlock rangeait! Pour une fois! Voilà au moins une chose qui ne ferait pas empirer son humeur. Ses traits commençaient à se détendre un peu, puis il trouva un article intéressant et s'y plongea, oubliant enfin un peu le monde autour.

**Content de lui, Sherlock avait fini de ranger la cuisine. Il leva les yeux vers John pour l'apercevoir plonger sur son ordinateur. Parfait ! Au moins, il n'avait pas rangé pour rien. N'ayant plus rien à faire, il se dirigea vers son sofa, juste en face de John, et le regarda. Il n'avait rien à faire, et il semblait que ses yeux étaient attirés par lui. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui, et continua à observer John. Ses yeux qui bougeaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, les petits sourires qu'il avait, ou même les regards désapprobateurs !**

*Vraiment bien cet article!* Il leva les yeux pour trouver un Sherlock en face de lui, en plein observation... *de moi?* Il fronça les sourcils, et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester en face de lui et affronter ses yeux. Il ne le pouvait plus. Encore un peu et... il avait peur de craquer. Péter un câble. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de large? S'il partait? Cette idée le faisait frémir, il ne pouvait même plus envisager de quitter Sherlock... Il décida qu'il en parlerait le lendemain avec Greg. Greg savait toute l'histoire et le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il était toujours là pour lui. Oui, il lui parlerait demain.

**Sherlock était triste et confus. Il partait parce qu'il l'avait vu l'observer ?! Et il allait appeler Greg apparemment. Il ne savait que penser. Peut-être que John en avait eu assez de lui, au bout de tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'il allait partir. A cause de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le rendait triste. Sans raison. Encore une fois.**

Greg avait du temps pour lui. Comme toujours. Tant mieux, merci! Il raccrocha soulagé, il se retourna vers Sherlock qui avait l'air un poil inquiet. Il détourna le regard en se disant qu'il devait certainement repenser à son expérience et qu'un truc n'avait pas marché. Il alla vers la cuisine, puisqu'elle était rangée, il pourrait faire le repas aisément! Il n'avait plus besoin de demander à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il connaissait tous ses goûts par cœur mais c'était comme un réflexe et une tradition, il lui demanda quand même.

**Il allait devoir manger ?! Sherlock sentit ses bonnes résolutions tomber en friche ! "Je dois vraiment manger ?" Il avait déjà mangé la veille !**

Évidemment... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d'espérer. De toute façon, il mangeait à pein fois par semaine! Pourtant John appréciait au moins ces moments passés avec lui, c'était toujours paisible, ils discutaient calmement, ils étaient posés. Tant pis pour ce soir. C'était décidément une journée de merde. "Non, laisse tomber." Il se fit une salade, le plus simple possible, il n'était plus vraiment motivé pour cuisiner puis s'installa seul, toujours ruminant.

**Aïe aïe aïe. Sherlock avait encore tout gâché ! Il était d'une humeur plutôt tranquille pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et lui gâchait tout ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait que John aille bien. Et sois de bonne humeur. Et lui parle. Ca ne ressemblait pas à John d'agir comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Il soupira tristement. John le rendait souvent triste en ce moment. Il venait juste de le remarquer. Il allait s'habiller rapidement, et passa un coup de fil dans sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et payer lorsque le dîner arriva. Il mit la table et rappela John.**

*Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?* Il avait rapidement finit et était monté dans sa chambre. Morne. En fin de compte, il ne savait tellement plus rien qu'il ne savait plus s'il avait assez mangé. La douleur lui labourait le cœur depuis trop longtemps, il finissait par ne plus reconnaître les autres. Il descendit tout de même, après avoir réenfilé quelque chose. Et vit Sherlock à table, avec un repas tout prêt. Il avait l'air content de lui. *ça te fait plaisir ça John?* C'est ce que son attitude semblait dire. Et lui était partagé. Entre l'agacement qu'il ait refusé son repas tout à l'heure : il aimait cuisiner pour Sherlock, et fondre parce que ce geste c'était une attention envers lui. Et qu'il n'attendait que ça! Alors quand il faisait un geste comme ça, il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser. Il sourit et se mit à table. *Merci*. C'est ce que son attitude à lui traduisait.

**Sherlock était content de lui. Il avait réussi cette fois ! Il devait sourire comme un idiot ! Tant pis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement blessé par la douleur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était sorti. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais John semblait être imperméable à tout ! Il picora un peu dans son assiette et essaya d'engager la conversation avec John.**

Il commença à lui parler. John lui répondit normalement, paisiblement. Après tout, il raffolait de ces moments-là! Ils mangèrent tranquillement et même si Sherlock ne mangeait pas grand chose, il était quand même trop heureux et il en profita un maximum. Et puis... un peu trop heureux de la situation peut-être? À un moment de la conversation Sherlock lui parla du couple marié que Mrs Hudson avait évoqué le jour de la visite de l'appartement. Il évoqua justement le fait qu'ils l'étaient et raconta une anecdote sur un objet qu'ils avaient perdu. ... Mais par quel mystère et idiotie il se retrouva à penser à voix haute: "Mariés..? Ils en ont de la chance." Puis il se glaça en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître. Ne rien faire, ne rien faire. Il n'a pas du comprendre, il n'a pas pu comprendre! Quel con il faisait!

**Sherlock parti dans ses réflexions à partir de cette phrase. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux. Ah. Il se sentit blessé par ça. Il était effectivement amoureux de quelqu'un. Et pas qu'un peu, apparemment ! Il arrêta de suite de manger, s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et ravala sa douleur. Il débarrassa les assiettes vides, et alla s'affaler sur son sofa.**

Ow, drôle de réaction. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas compris et que ça n'était pas à cause de ça qu'il était partit... en tout cas, le repas était finit. John soupira de la situation, dit bonne nuit à Sherlock et alla se coucher avec l'espoir qu'il ne referait pas le même rêve.

La nuit l'épargna pour cette fois. Ou tout du moins son inconscient et il se réveilla en meilleur état que la veille. Il petit-déjeuna et sortit ensuite retrouver Greg pour lui parler.

**Sherlock s'était assoupi sur son sofa cette nuit. Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant. John était parti. Pour aller au pub, apparemment. Il se leva rapidement, toujours habillé de la veille. Il alla sur le fauteuil de John. C'est vrai qu'il était confortable ! Il sentit un jumper de John sous lui. Il le prit et l'enfila. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop, pour une fois. Il était bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit précédente, et il s'était assoupi à peine une heure avant que John ne le réveille. Il s'endormit totalement cette fois-ci dans le fauteuil de John. Son odeur flottant autour de lui et le rassurant.**

John rejoignit son ami au pub. Ils s'installèrent et il commença à lui raconter: ses angoisses, ses envies, ses rêves récurrents, la scène de la veille. Comme toujours Greg fût attentif et lui répondit à tout, de manière à l'apaiser. Il n'y parvint pas complètement puisque le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser complètement était celui qui était la cause de son tourment. "Tu vois? On parle depuis quoi? Une heure? Il me manque déjà... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?" Greg le soutint et dit qu'il pouvait, à défaut de parvenir à une solution satisfaisante pour l'instant, chercher à trouver les bons points de vivre avec lui. Bon, il formula ça mieux que ça mais John n'était qu'à moitié attentif. Greg le vit et décida de le raccompagner à l'appartement. Le mieux qui lui restait à faire était encore de rentrer pour le moment. Il avait besoin de distance certes mais pour autant, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste loin de Sherlock, pas vraiment. Sinon il finirait par devenir dingue! John apprécia de rentrer assez vite en fin de compte, remercia son ami, ça allait mieux. Il rentra dans l'appartement, et alors qu'il pensait se caler pour lire le journal qu'il avait acheté en route, il tomba sur Sherlock, dans SON fauteuil. C'était extrêmement inhabituel déjà en soi mais encore ça n'aurait pas été bien grave s'il n'avait aussi été en train de porter SON jumper! Pour le coup son cœur rata un battement, il bloqua au milieu de la pièce un moment, accusa le coup, sa tête fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi qui ait pu provoquer cette situation. Sherlock avait pour une fois dans sa vie l'air paisible et toutes ses pensées troublées furent chassées en un instant par l'admiration qu'il eut pour ce visage endormit. Du coup, il s'assit sur le fauteuil de Sherlock et décida de faire ce que Greg lui avait conseillé: profiter des points positifs, des bons moments. Et ce moment-là était juste magique.

**Sherlock dormait paisiblement. Il était bien, il était au chaud, et il se sentait encore plus rassuré qu'avant, comme si John était rentré. Il se réveillait déjà à moitié. Il se blottit dans le canapé un peu plus, et respira à pleins poumons le jumper de John. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il se sentait mieux comme ça. Il resta comme ça. Il pensait à John. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il** **voulait que John fasse plus attention à lui.**

John avait l'impression de rêver! Lui ne risquait pourtant pas de s'endormir, il voulait profiter de chaque miette de ce moment et voilà que Sherlock s'était mis à bouger. Il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille vraiment et que ce soit finit. Mais non, il se contenta de s'enfoncer plus dans le canapé et de... ? John n'en croyais pas ses yeux et cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. *Depuis le temps que je veux faire ça et toi tu me fais ça sous mes yeux et sans arrière-pensées?* Évidemment sans arrière-pensées, puisque Sherlock ne risquait pas de l'aimer, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... John sortit son portable *Une photo!* Il voulait immortaliser ce moment, il prit soin de mettre le silencieux pour ne pas le réveiller et captura la scène. Quelle merveille! Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et attendit. Admira. Son esprit vidé de tout si ce n'est de Sherlock. Aah, un Sherlock dans son jumper à lui...

**Sherlock se réveilla. Il avait rêvé que John était là. Que John prenne soin de lui. Que se soit de LUI que John était amoureux ! Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si… Emotionnel ? Mycroft serait déçu de lui. Tant pis. Il ouvrit les yeux. Et tomba sur John qui le regardait. John. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?! Il s'assit soudainement, totalement réveillé cette fois. Et il couru dans sa chambre.**

Moment magique terminé. Et brutalement qui plus est. Hey, il était partit avec son pull! Bah, qu'il le garde. Assez déprimé, il alla récupérer son fauteuil sans se demander pourquoi Sherlock était partit si vite. Puis se releva pour se faire un thé. Il en fit pour Sherlock, et attendit qu'il revienne, espérant qu'il le boirait.

**Sherlock ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. IL se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ! Bordel ! Ce n'était pas lui d'agir comme ça. PAS lui ! Il n'avait rien fait depuis des semaines à part penser à John. A JOHN ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ?! Il s'enleva le jumper de John. L'arracha presque et le jeta par terre. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Rien du tout. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et il ne pût rien faire pour les retenir. Elles coulèrent librement, et il continuait à marcher rageusement dans la pièce. Il s'arrachait les cheveux. POURQUOI est-ce qu'il pensait à John, pourquoi ?! Il envoya son poing dans le mur, brutalement. Si bien qu'il se mit à saigner. Et il continuait à pleurer. Et planta ses deux poings l'un après l'autre dans le mur. Et il continua, continua.**

John sursauta quand il entendit un coup. Un choc contre un mur. Il regarda en direction du son, la chambre de Sherlock. Puis il entendit un autre, et encore un autre, il se précipita et entra en panique dans la chambre de son ami. Il était en train de marteler le mur en pleurant. En pleurant? Quoi? "Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Arrête!" Il se précipita vers lui, sous le choc de voir un Sherlock bouleversé, il lui prit les poings de force, il saignait. "Ca ne va pas? Il ne.." Il était vraiment inquiet pour le coup, "Attends!" Il se précipita pour aller chercher de quoi désinfecter et le soigner, et revint plus vite que jamais dans la chambre. Il avait refrappé dans le mur, il saignait vraiment! Il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois et le força à se tenir tranquille pour lui bander les mains, le plus délicatement, le plus tendrement, le plus professionnellement qu'il pût. Il fallait qu'il guérisse vite, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait mal, qu'il souffre, ça, jamais! "Sherlock, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?!"

**"Je comprend plus rien ! Je ne comprends pas ! J'en peux plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux que tu ailles bien ?! POURQUOI !" Il arracha ses mains de l'emprise qu'avait le médecin sur lui, et recula. Recula, et recula encore. Jusqu'à se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il gémit de douleur. Et il essaya de se toucher le crâne avec ses mains, mais elles étaient bandées. Il se recroquevilla.**

CLING! Son monde venait d'être fissuré, détruit. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées à la première phrase. Sherlock n'y comprenait rien, quoi? 'Je pense tout le temps à toi', QUOI? Le temps de se remettre de l'émotion et de s'avancer vers son ami, son amour! Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était trop heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas insensible, qu'il pensait à lui! Mais il voyait qu'il était vraiment trop choqué et tourmenté. Quand il le vit tomber il se précipita: "Sherlock! Sherlock, ça va?" Il ne s'était visiblement pas fait trop de mal et ne put que lui répondre, s'il voulait que Sherlock comprenne et s'ouvre un minimum, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, ça pouvait être destructeur pour eux deux. "Sherlock!" Il le regardait fixement, attendant qu'il le regarde à son tour. "Moi aussi, je pense constamment à toi, moi aussi je veux que tu ailles bien! Mais moi j'étais sûr d'être le seul à le désirer alors je n'en pouvais plus de rester à ne rien faire. Mais surtout, j'étais sûr d'être le seul à t'ai..." Il ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase. C'était trop, trop d'un coup, sa tête commença à lui tourner puis...

**"Non, NNONN" Il cria quand John tomba et oublia son crâne et ses mains, Il se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait, et était heureux de savoir ce que ressentait John. Il était heureux. Il pensait avoir mis un nom sur ce sentiment. Il comprenait enfin. Il continua à pleurer en se bercent avec le corps de John, le serrant le plus fort possible, sanglotant misérablement.**

Il s'était finalement écroulé. Pitoyable, c'est lui qui devait porter secours à Sherlock à la base, pas l'inverse! Il était encore conscient quand Sherlock le pris dans ses bras, qu'il le serra contre lui, mais il ne put bouger pendant un moment. Quand il eut la force de bouger, il voulut absolument mettre un terme aux sanglots d'un Sherlock devenu soudain merveilleux: sentimental. Il mit ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort et aussi doucement qu'il pouvait pour transmettre son ressentit. "ça.. ça va Sherlock.." Il voulait le rassurer, il allait bien. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues à lui, de bonheur de voir un rêve se réaliser, de sentir la chaleur de son ami...

**Sherlock était infiniment heureux de le sentir reprendre conscience et le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. De lui parler. De le sentir lui aussi pleurer de bonheur. Il lui fit des baiser sur la tempe, l'épaule, sur ses cheveux, il le serrait contre lui, il sentait son cœur battre contre le sien, son souffle s'écraser sur son visage.**

Il crut défaillir à nouveau quand Sherlock se mis à l'embrasser et ne put plus faire autre chose que de réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves depuis des lustres: il mit sa main à l'arrière de la tête de "son Sherlock", les doigts dans ses boucles et il l'embrassa. Il eut l'air surpris mais accepta rapidement et le baiser devint partagé. Il mit son autre main sur son visage encore humide des larmes qu'il avait versés.

**Sherlock mit son désespoir dans ce baiser, il entoura le visage de John de ses mains et ne le lâcha plus. Il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Il s'écarta et déclara. "Je crois que je t'aime, John !"**

Il pleura de joie avant de réussir à répondre. "Je suis sûr que je t'aime Sherlock!" Il admira ses yeux si beaux et si plein d'émotions sublimes, d'émotions pour lui! Il lui vola un autre baiser et pris une de ses mains. Avoir les doigts entrelacés, ça aussi, c'était si bon. Sherlock m'aime. "Oui, je t'aime." Lui répéta-t-il avec un sourire comblé.

**Il répéta en boucle "je t'aime, John ! Ne me laisses plus jamais." Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa encore et encore, brièvement, mais il revenait à chaque fois.**

"Jamais ! Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je n'ai jamais pu l'envisager, je souffrais juste de ne pas pouvoir te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je n'en pouvais plus parce que je crevais d'envie de faire ça, de vivre ça." Et pour le coup, il l'embrassa passionnément en laissant ses mains se balader où elles levoulaient.

**Sherlock rendit le baiser, il y mettait toute la colère qu'il avait ressentit, et caressait de ses pouces les pommettes de John. SON John. Il mordilla la lèvre supérieur de John, l'aspira, et l'embrassa franchement. C'était Son John. Il ne le laisserait jamais. Il l'entraina sur son lit. Et le prit juste dans ses bras. Juste, et simplement. Et posa son oreille sur son cœur. Et l'écouta battre. Il s'endormit comme ça, l'oreille contre son cœur et ses mains sur ses hanches.**

Sherlock faisait plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, et plus qu'il n'avait imaginé possible -éveillé en tout cas- *endormi c'était une autre histoire*, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et SON Sherlock s'endormit tout contre lui, les mains... Il en reprit une pour y croiser ses doigts. Son autre bras était autour de Sherlock et il ne s'empêcha pas de le caresser.


End file.
